A primary disadvantage of known identification cards is that they are generally stiff and relatively thick and cannot pass through, for example, a laser printer. At meetings, conventions and seminars it has become desirable to place large amounts of data on a card, including bar codes, names, company name and address, etc. Further, identification cards that are made of plastic are not "environmentally friendly," they will not biodegrade. To date there has not been an effective system available. Additionally, it is desirable for certain type functions to have an identification card that not only has such data thereon but also is uniquely shaped to emphasize the type function for which the card is being used.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,454,180; 4,547,252; and 4,648,930 to La Mers disclose a labeling system employing an elongated label strip used with motor driven sprocket rollers for sequentially delivering labels to a mechanism operable to apply each label to an object. These patents describe a carrier web consisting of a series of labels with viscous pressure sensitive adhesive applied to a carrier strip of paper which has been coated on the label side with a release agent. The labels are removed by moving them sequentially by pulling the carrier strip around a relatively sharp edge under tension. The label, because of its stiffness, releases from the carrier web and continues in a straight line over the edge rather than bend sharply and follow the carrier web. The labels shown in the La Mers patents are mounted on a carrier which employs a center line cut therein to facilitate the rapid and accurate removal of labels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,716 to Haas describes a computerized processing of identification badges employing a base carrier portion in the form of a web carrier. The web carrier has perforated end portions formed integrally therewith so that the sprockets of automated computerized printing equipment can be used to engage the carrier web. The carrier web also is formed into sections via a lateral perforation so that each section is removable, one from the other. The badges are each removably adhesively mounted on individual ones of the sections. The badge may be peeled away from the carrier web without any adhesive remaining on the badge. The badge employed is relatively stiff, being formed of plastic material, and has an elongated slot formed on the upper central portion thereof so that the badge can be affixed to the person via a spring clip.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,836 to Burke describes a tag assembly wherein the tag sheet is cut to provide a plurality of discrete tags which may be removed from the carrier sheet. Burke requires that the adhesive be applied to a major portion of the carrier sheet and be adapted to be retained on the sheet and not on the tag when the tag is removed so that there is no residue or adhesive remaining on the tags. There is no teaching or suggestion of a double layered card capable of being printed on both sides.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,976 to Popat et al describes a three layered card comprising laminations surrounding a card having only one surface for printing thereon. Additionally, there is no provision for attaching the card to a person's clothing. There is no teaching or suggestion of a double layered card capable of being printed on both sides.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,938 to Schmidt describes a breast pocket ID card. There is no provision for providing a double layered laminated card that can be printed upon on both sides and mounted on a clip for attachment to clothing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,700,037 to Keller describes a foldable semirigid plastic card made of polyvinylchloride that can not be printed upon with a laser printer, i.e., it is semirigid. Additionally, the layers are not adhered to each other by an adhesive.
There are numerous other patents relating to identification cards and badges, methods of producing them, and their use. See, for example, the following U.S. Patents:
2,395,804 to DeGruchy 767,647 to Bree 3,175,317 to Slavsky 4,790,566 to Boissier 3,996,679 to Warneke 4,869,941 to Ohki 4,020,575 to Kruger et al 4,999,065 to Wilfert 4,170,015 to Elliano et al 5,019,421 to Mecke et al 4,222,662 to Kruegle 5,106,719 to Oshikoshi et al 4,305,215 to Smith 5,157,424 to Craven et al 4,579,754 to Maurer et al 5,161,826 to Van Giesen et al 4,596,409 to Holbein 5,219,610 to Koshizuka et al 4,680,459 to Drexler 5,270,073 to Koshizuka et al 4,687,526 to Wilfert 5,380,695 to Chiang et al 4,692,394 to Drexler 5,421,619 to Dyball 4,695,173 to Tomida 5,427,832 to Longtin
None of these references however provide an inexpensive and easy to use alternative to the relatively thick polymeric badges and holders presently used for seminars, corporate meetings, conferences and shows.